


It Was Only a Dream

by facethestrange



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: scifiland, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in August 2011, for a [scifiland](http://scifiland.livejournal.com) drabble challenge.

There was a white dog and a cloud of black smoke, a yellow light and a plane (he'd heard his mom talking on the phone about a plane, maybe that's where he got it from), some numbers he struggled to decipher and that blond lady he sometimes looks for in a crowd.

"It was only a dream. And no more scary cartoons for you," his mom said smiling and quickly changed the subject. Her smile felt forced and she didn't sound as cheerful as always. For the first time in his life Aaron didn't quite believe her.


End file.
